warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blossomsky
RE: Hi! What gender is your character? [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, anyways your charart will be given to you next week, it's finished I can't go over the limit of 3 images per week, hope this is alright with you. [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Heres your charart request. Sorry I'm a little late i've just been really busy. :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I added myself to your description :3 I had to Yesh, I'm on here and I added that I'm your best friend and I put my account name :3 I wants a pic of my cat not made on kitten creator. btw Cloudynight is Grayfoot and Shockrush's kit if you forgot. How does you make the cat chart thing? I'm lost RPG What was Brightkit, Blossomkit, MArshkit, and Cedarkit's warrior names? You only told me their kit names when Shockrush and Grayfoot named then hi! Hi Blossomsky! Wanna be friends? --[[User:Skydragon16|''Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|''Dawn Light...']] 00:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wich charart did you like? And do you want me to make you a charart? [[User:Skydragon16|''Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|''Dawn Light...']] 01:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) here she is. eyes are amber. hope you like. --[[User:Skydragon16|''Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|''Dawn Light...']] 22:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) percy jackson & charart request Hi blossomsky! Just out of curiosity since you like percy jackson, do you like the book or movie better? I definetly like the books better!Oh... and I was wondering if you do charart requests. If so please write me back![[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) chararts Ok................... That totally Fine[[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 21:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart request charart CHARART REQUEST Sure!!! OK here it is...... Name:Lavendergrass Gender:She-cat Position:Sitting Pelt color:Pale blue Eye color: Light purple Thanks Again!!!!!!! [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 00:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 00:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Mentor You posted a request for a mentor at the end of July; do you still need one? If so, I'd be happy to take you on as my apprentice. [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]] Fly my pretties, fly... 23:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey im trying to work on charart request so i was hoping if i could make u one so yeah if u'd be nice enough to leave me 1 i'd really like it Spotteddapple 16:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi k um what rank is Icecrytal? Hi blossomsky! Hey blossomsky- Could you make a charart 4 me Lionfur Golden tom with amber eyes Golden brown long hair around neck Paws are light brown Thanks!!! Oh yea almost forgot wanna be friends (on here)??? -Pandastripe Ps- How do you get the user boxes??? YAY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! HI Blossom can i call you that do you wanna be frinends i was wondering why do you hate Blossomfall so much Ivyleaf 22:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure do you wanna be friends I was just wondering why you don't like Blossomfall becauseshe is my fav tort. ( : Ivyleaf 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here is your charart :) Here im SO sorry it took so long i was busy and well anyway Here hope u like it :) if you need anything changed tell me :) Spotteddapple 23:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oh btw can you make a few chararts for me? im making a blog post and i want them9the chars to have pics) so yeah 'Posionshadow'-silver tom with dark hazel eyes 'Blazepelt'-Golden/brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Mistleaf'-Lovely mollted Silver she cat with white paws and blue eyes 'Sootwhisker'-Pale gray tom with brown eyes 'Snowbreath'-Pure long haired white tom with green eyes 'Tinypool'-small undersized brown tom 'Mudflower'-Pure brown shecat(mother of Tinypool mate to Sootwhisker) Mentor Hello Blossomsky! I noticed your apprentice request on Adopt A User, and I am currently able to take on apprentice, and you seemed like a good choice! Just reply to me on my talk page, if you are okay with me being your mentor. See you later! :) 22:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that is great! Just ask me any questions you have about the wiki or editing, or if you want to learn something in particular I can try to teach you! :) Just tell me what you want to start with! 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean you want to make a siggy or just change the color of the one you currently have? 23:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, I can help you with that, I will try to find the coding for you, but for know figure out what colors you want, what you want the saying to be, and what you want your siggy to link to. Like mine, links to my user page, my talk page, my editcount, my contributions, Project Characters, and a bunch of my favorite articles. Most siggys just link to the user's user page and talk page, but you can have it link to whatever you want. 00:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm not sure how many different shades of pink there are, but I can try to find out. So, you want it to be like mine, except all different shades of pink? Do you want it to link just to your user page and talk page, or more? About the PCA thing, Oakstep never appeared as a warrior, so unfortunatley you will not be able to do his warrior image. There are plenty of other articles that need pictures, though. See you later! =) 02:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will try to find out how many different shades of pink and purple there are. About PCA, here is a list of different cats that need images. Also, might I suggest joining a content project? We have Characters, which is dedicated to making each character have the best article they can have! This project is my favorite and I am currently being nominated for a senior warrior on this project. There is also Books, which is dedicated to improving all cliffnotes, summaries, and galleries of all the warrior books. We also have, World which is dedicated to improving articles that have to do with the warriors world, such as locations, clan life, and ranks in Clans. To join any of these projects, just post a request on the talk page. Also, if you have any questions please ask me, as that is what a mentor does! :) 21:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Books and Characters are both great projects! If you have any questions about either one, please ask me! :) And, I will try to find out about the siggy colors. 21:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) About, Leafstorm, someone already has her deputy picture up for approval. Sorry. You can reserve a picture by going to the main page, then hit CRTL+F to see search to see if anybody else is working on that picture, if not you can add your name and cat you are working on to the "Current Projects" box. I hope this helps! 21:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Another charcat please Hey could u plz make me another chatcat plz??? Ok here I go- Name-Silverpool Pelt color- Silver gray Eye color- Blue or Amber (ur choice) Paw/ Underbelly color- Blueish Thx!!! -Panda Another charcat please Hey could u plz make me another chatcat plz??? Ok here I go- Name-Silverpool Pelt color- Silver gray Eye color- Blue or Amber (ur choice) Paw/ Underbelly color- Blueish Thx!!! -Panda Siggy! Ok, if you need each letter a different shade, I can try, but it will take longer. How does it look? Blossomsky The "sky" part won't show up because it is on your talk page, but it will later. What do you think? Do you want more of a difference between the colors, or is this okay? If it is, I will give you the coding. See you later! 17:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok the coding for your sig is: sky I could explain how to use it to you, but it would be faster if you read this. It will explain how to use your siggy. If something doesn't work, please ask! :D 19:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What went wrong? Did you make the sub-page. 21:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm... I'll look into it. 21:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I fixed it, try typing in and it should work. Also, from now on, sign your posts with 5 ~'s after the Sig so it will show the date. Like this: ~~~~~. 21:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! Now that we have that covered, if you have any questions about the wikia, how it works, or editing, please send me a new message on my talk page. See you later! 22:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Excessive Personal Images Greetings, I'm Kitsufox. As one of the Sysops I feel it's my duty to remind you of the NOT Policy. This policy specifically limits each user to a single personal image. I must ask you to limit your image use on your userpage accordingly. If you do not make a choice about which image to keep, I will be forced to make it for you. Thank you for your prompt compliance, 12:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : you get one image for personal use, period. This means that the requests on your talk page, and what's in your slideshow (with the exception of any art that was approved for use in an article by Project Charart) are subject to the limitation. 19:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey ok they r good but the she-cats you made them '''toms' Mudflower and Mistleaf are she cats and u made them thoms but other than tht its good :D Yez! I found out who deleated ivyleafs content! Ive cleared our names! IM A HERO!!! Lol jk! Checking In Hey Blossomsky! I was wondering if you were still around because I haven't seen any of you for a while. Message me back as soon as possible. 23:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Blossomsky, I have been forced to remove you as my apprentice, due to the inactivity rules of the project. However, if you still want a mentor you can still place an apprentice request on the talk page. Thanks and Kind Regards, 21:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey : ( Hey, Blossom I still can't see why someone would do that to my page Ivyleaf 19:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You mean who did that to my page OK Bluefire the new Ivyleaf 23:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC)